


A Hard Goodbye

by flyingphoenix51



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingphoenix51/pseuds/flyingphoenix51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye is always hard! Hannah and Marissa Shepard say goodbye to someone they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is in conjunction with Chapter 6 of An Adventure of Youth.

Mass Effect Universe - Female Shepard, Spacer

Mass Effect is owned by BioWare

Hannah and Marissa Shepard say goodbye to someone they love.

________________________________________

Goodbyes are always hard. No one is ever really prepared to lose someone they love. Duty is honorable and life is painful.

Holographic photos line the table. People filter by, getting glimpses of a family now broken.

A young man aged 18 stands in his crisp Alliance uniform.

A woman kisses the man’s cheek while his arm is draped around her shoulders.

The woman and man stand side by side in Alliance uniforms of silver and blue. The woman is holding a small bouquet of white roses with a white bitterroot flower in her hair. Both hold each other's hand and smile bright.

The woman stands at a sideways angle showing her growing tummy. She sticks her tongue out at the photo taker.

The man leans over a single tiny incubator sitting in a darkened room. Tiny fists raised in the air.

The woman and man dressed in casual clothing. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She is holding a bundle in her arms and both have radiant smiles.

The man and a baby lay on a blanket. A bottle in her mouth. They look into each other's eyes.

Father and daughter sit at a table. Parts scattered across the surface. Father holds two pieces together as daughter applies bonding agent. Tongue sticking out the edge of the girl's mouth.

A little girl with brown hair and grey eyes stands holding a self-assembled model of an Alliance Dreadnought with the father standing behind her with his thumb raised up.

Mother and daughter stand in front of a mirror. Daughter with an unhappy look on her face as she stands in a pink frilly dress. Reflection of father in the mirror, omni-tool in use, laughing.

A science fair background with a holographic presentation on how to bypass a lock. A container sits on the ground, the girl, taller now, stands over the container with omni-tool glowing. The father stands on the other side watching her work.

Mother and Father in Alliance blues and daughter stand together with arms around each other. Smiles light their faces.

Tears wept, hugs given, stories told, and a mother and daughter stand stronger.

 

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." William Shakespeare


End file.
